memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starship class
Redirect Hey is this page supposed to be redirecting to ? Just thought I'd give the heads up, cause it's kind of weird... --Hawku 21:25, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :From the first line in the Constitution class article: ::The Constitution-class starships, which were also known as Starship class starships :'Nuff said. :) -- Sulfur 21:36, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Alternate reality use I noticed that, in , the dedication plaque of the cites it as starship class. --Defiant (talk) 06:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Since the ship is from before the 2233 split, it's really a 2160s issue, not an alternate reality one. We can slap on the 2160s disambiguation for now at least, and work it out later when we have more info. - 06:55, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Good point, though I would say even earlier than 2160s, since the ship predates the . --Defiant (talk) 07:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Haven't seen the film yet, just going by the the page. If there's no hard date, "22nd century" would work. - 07:19, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Starship Class has been used as a class designation for the TOS Enterprise, the Kelvin Timeline Enterprise, and now the Franklin. Could this term reflect a heirarchy of classification, in which Starship Class is at a higher level than, say, a specific class of ship, like Constitution-class, and that it is used for describing a family of ship classes that have similiar configurations?--Memphis77 (talk) 08:13, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Probably, but that's a thing to ask a production source in an interview. For now, taking it at face value would be best. There's enough new info to work through that this can sit a bit. - 22:56, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::There's really no valid reason to tie this designation to the design. It's been used on both the and the , and seems to be a generic designation for Starfleet ships rather than a proper class name. This page should either be deleted or expanded accordingly. - Mitchz95 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2016 (UTC) "Starship" as a class Since we have three different types of ships across a wide stretch of time/realities that are expressly stated to be a "Starship class", it might be time to start treating the term "starship class" much like "escort class" or "cruiser class". Where that would leave the is a bit of a pretty pickel, but I think it's clear that, at least in the time between the formation of the Federation till around the refit, a "starship" was a classification of FTL equipped ships instead of all FTL ships. To that end, I think parts of the starship article should be split off from the generic term for FTL ships and merged here to create an article about the term starship as a classification before the term became generic, specifically the prime and alt Connies and the Franklin. This page could also be renamed "Starship (class)", but I'm not really sold on that. The Starship class (22nd century) page would be renamed to Franklin type, as that is the only "Starship class" that doesn't have "another" name. - 05:50, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :I agree wholeheartedly. There's also precedent for "starship" referring to Starfleet vessels in particular, such as in when Mudd expressed surprise that the Enterprise was a "starship" and not pirates (otherwise he wouldn't have fled). - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:18, October 20, 2016 (UTC) NX-class In , Archers says "This is a starship, not a luxury liner." Since luxury liners of the era were presumably warp-capable, and the NX-class was humanity's first deep space explorer, would that qualify the NX for Starship-class? Not to mention the contemporary already qualifies. - Mitchz95 (talk) 17:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :Well, he didn't use the word class, and all references to the Starship class happen after the formation of the Federation, so I would just add a bgnote about this. It certainly speaks to the idea that a starship is somehow different from all other warp capable vessels at the time, but not to a starship being a distinct class of ship. For all we know, starship could just be the term for a Starfleet ship. - 19:34, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :: That quote also seems to be on par with the reference found on the starship article from "Bread and Circuses", which differentiated the Beagle from the Enterprise 1701. --Alan (talk) 20:03, October 1, 2018 (UTC)